Trading Places
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Karin thinks she works much harder than Kazune and he'd be lost without her. To prove her wrong, Kazune switches places with her through the use of their Kamika rings. A little fluff here and there. R&R!
1. You are so annoying!

Cuxie: New KK story! Yayness!

Kazune: I don't like this idea.

Karin: Me neither.

Cuxie:(looooooong sigh)I swear, you two have absolutely NO gumption.

Karin: What's "gumption"?

Cuxie: I don't know, but it sounded good!

Kazune: Idiots. Don't you have anything better to do?

Cuxie: You mean like starting the story? Kay!

* * *

"ARGH!! Why do women have to be so LAZY?!" Kazune yelled and a young brunette. No doubt going off on another tangent. Some people prefer to call it a rant, though. He paced angrily in front of Karin, making her flinch with each stomp. She sighed and leaned back sitting on the cold stone ground. It wasn't the coziest place on she could fine but she just didn't have the energy to move.

"I'm NOT lazy! You just have to push everything! I'm only human you know!"

"And here I thought you were a goddess." he said shaking his head in disgust. Blonde locks falling in his face. "You can't even complete a simple training course without collasping. Pathetic."

"I DIDN'T collaspe! I'm just taking a break! And you call this "simple"?!" she jumped to her feet. "I'd like to see you do this! I'd like to see you even TRY to do HALF the stuff I do around here! While YOU laze around in the basement I'M actually WORKING!! Working HARD!! But I'm sure someone like YOU has no idea what hard work even IS!!" She yelled in his face. He seemed to be shrinking back, but Karin wasn't done yet. "I work day and night and I NEVER complain! And the whole time all you do IS SIT AROUND AND PRETEND TO BE A MAN!!"

"Pretend?!" That seemed to snap Kazune back and he rose to his full height, glaring down at Karin. "PRETEND?! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE WOMAN!! I AM the man around here and you know it! So what if you cook?! There's more to hard work than just standing by a stove! You NEED me! I'M the one who has to come to the rescue everytime YOU screw something up!!"

Karin glared hard and gave him a straight punch in his gut. "UGH! What the Hell, Karin?!" She didn't say anything but turned on her heel to go, stopping in the doorway she looked back at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ya, know...I bet you couldn't last one day in my shoes. Maybe then you'd learn to appreciate me." she said coldy and marched down the hallway, presumably to her own room.

Kazune clutched his stomach, muttering words not appropriate for children under the age of 13. _What the Hell is her problem? I swear I will never understand women!_ Her words echoed in his head. _"...I bet you couldn't last one day in my shoes." Is that so? We'll just have to see about that._ He smirked and left after Karin. Albeit, a bit happier.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"That jerk!" Karin mumbled angrily, throwing off her training clothes. "I can't believe him! "Man" my ass! He's a boy! I swear if he even comes anywhere near me--"

_Knock Knock!_ "Karin! It's me, open up!" Kazune's voice sounded through the closed door. _This sure as Hell better be good._ Karin stomped over and threw the door open. It slammed against the wall and Kazune cringed. "What the Hell do you want?" she hissed coldly.

"I, uh...I needed to...um..." he trailed off staring at her. His face was burning red and his mouth was open, but no words made their way out. At least not in complete sentences.

"What is it? Spit it out!" she screeched placing her hands on her hips. Kazune blushed a blood red and continued to stare. He started drooling and Karin was running out of patients. "Hey! Idiot!" she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Come back to Earth!"

"Huh?" he blinked, looking a bit dazed. "Oh! I, uh, n-need to borrow your ring. I'll give it right back." he stuttered. Kazune still wasn't quite concentrating. His eyes roamed her body, but Karin didn't seem to noticed. She snatched her ring off and shoved it at him.

"There. Now get lost." she slammed the door in his faces. A groan was heard and she grinned knowing it hit him square in the face. Even still, it was about 20 seconds before she heard his footsteps leading away from her room. She sighed. _What the heck is __**wrong**__ with him? One minute he's screeching like a banshee, the next he forgets how to talk._ Karin shrugged it off and went to stand in front of her vanity. Her eyes widened at her own reflection. Which showed a light brunette with long hair and olive accessories...scantily clad in only her bra and panties.

_Ugh. Nice Karin. I finally give that boy a peice of my mind...and I'm only half dressed. Why am I such an idiot?_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Wow_. Kazune shook his head. Trying to clear his mind of all, er, inappropriate thoughts. Still a little bit dazed, he rubbed his forehead, wincing as he felt a resonably sized bump. _Geez. She didn't hafta slam it._ His mind wandered back to the girl alone in her room, probably still fuming at him. Despite how threatening she looked, he couldn't bring him self to stop staring back there. _Karin's definitely grown some._ he thought pervertedly, but immediately wanted to smack himself. _Idiot! What the Hell is wrong with me?!_

The blonde sighed and sauntered down the steps to the basement. Not your average basement, but the awe had worn off him a long time ago. He sat himself an empty looking desk. Atop was his father's research notes, pretty useless now.

_I guess I'd better get to work. I'll show her!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Karin-chan!" Himeka yelled from the bathroom. She was washing the dirt off her hands from working in the garden. When she didn't receive an answer she peeked out the door and looked at Karin's door. "Karin-chan!" Still no answer. The usually cheery girl wore a somewhat worried expression as she advanced towards Karin's room.

She knocked softly. "Karin-chan?" The door open and Karin appeared looking curious. She had finished dressing and was wearing a jean mini-skirt and a soft pink tank top.

"Hai?"

"Oh, Karin-chan. Kazune-chan's calling you. I think he's in the basement."

"Oh. Him." she grunted and stepped out of the room. "Thanks Himeka-chan. I'll go see what His Majesty wants." she muttered sarcastically before stomping down the stairs towards the basement. Himeka was left to her own confused thoughts. _So they're fighting again. _She sighed. _So what else is new?_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kazune-kun! This had better be good!" Karin yelled as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Karin! Get over here!" A familiar voice called from behind one of the huge, library-size book cases. She rolled her eyes, but went over anyway. Her footsteps echoing in the large room. She peeked around the bookcase to find Kazune leaned over something at his desk.

The adolescent girl didn't look surprised in the least. She quietly walked up behind him and leaned down next to his ear. He seemed to focused on his work to notice. She whispered, "Did you need me for something, Kazune-kun?"

"AUHH!!" He jumped back and toppled out of his chair. Karin clutched her stomach laughing.

"Y-You are so...STUPID!!" she choked out hysterically. Kazune blushed and glared at her, his blue eyes peering out of his now scarlet face.

"It's NOT funny! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He yelled standing up and brushing himself off. He continued to glare as she winded down. She couldn't help but smirk seeing the look on his face.

"What? Did you think I was gonna bite you or something?" she wiped away a few stray tears. "Ok. Seriously...what did you want?"

He stopped glaring briefly and looked around. "Your ring." He picked their rings up off the floor, which had been dropped when he fell. "You can have it back now." He handed to her with a somewhat smug expression. Karin coveniently didn't notice and slipped it on. Kazune smiled and put his on as well.

"Thanks." She said quietly. He looked at her skeptically. "What?"

"Do you feel any different?"

"Uh...no. Why?" she asked confused.

"N-No reason...I just..." He glanced back at Karin who looked a bit dizy. "Karin?" She stumbled forwards and he grabbed her by the waist. "Karin!" He tried to steady her.

"K-Kazune-kun...my head hurts." She moaned. He held tight, but his head was suddenly pounding as well. His vision started to swim as he tried desparetly to stay balanced, but it was no use. They both collasped on the floor.

* * *

Cuxie: Ooooh! Mystery!

Karin: What happened?!

Kazune: Why'd we both pass out?

Cuxie: You'll find out next chappy! Plz R&R!! Tell me whatcha think of it so far!


	2. This is so embarrassing!

Cuxie: Heh. I know you guys have been waiting for this, soooo--

Kazune: Would you get on with it already?!

Cuxie: Hmph! Meanie!XP

**xoxoAurora-Wingsoxox:** Wow, you're excited! Thanks for reviewing and voting on my poll! I put up a new one so be sure to check it out.

Kazune: I'm NOT a pervert!

Cuxie:XD You're so defensive.

**yolapeoples:** Ok Ok! Calm down! Who doesn't like caps lock? CAPS RULE!!XD

**jozey:** Heehee. Okay! I'll update for the marshmallow!-

**Flamebunny700:** Ok...monotone...check!

Kazune:(blush)Well...what was I supposed to look at?! It's her fault for coming out dressed like that!  
Cuxie: Really, now? 'Cause you didn't look bothered by it. ;)

**kazukarin:** Aww, fank u!

**BaltoGirl:** Thankies!

**Misha66085:** Thank you! I hope it turns out as good as everyone expects.

**Squeaky-Squishy:** Really? Thanks!

**Kaitlynn416:** Ok, thanks!

**ToastBandits:** Kay!X3

**xabi01:** I updated as soon as possible!

**rd2luv:** XD They are a married couple!  
Karin&Kazune: ARE NOT!! Legally anyway...

Cuxie: Hmm...I guess so.(kisses Kazune)I'd feel bad about doing that if you were really married.

**KazKarLove:** OMG OK!!

**Katsu-PAWAA:** Thanks!

Cuxie: Heehee. I feel floaty!(teetering)

Kazune: Wah! Steady!

Cuxie:...YAY!! KAZUNE-KUN!!(glomps Kazune)

Kazune: Ahhh...Have you been drinking orange Koolaid again? You know what it does to you!

Cuxie: Teehee...maaaaybe. ROLL CHAPPY!! Ahhh...(faints)Xx

* * *

"Ugh..." Karin groaned lifting her head of the cement basement floor. She sat up, focusing her vision, then noticed the presence of someone lying next to her. It was...herself? "Why am I lying on the floor?" she asked out loud rather dumbly. _Wait a sec. If I'm me...then who's...?_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She shrieked, shocking the sleeping figure awake.

"What the hell?!" The other Karin asked shooting up and looking around for any sign of danger. "WHY'D YOU--! Oh." They relaxed and smirked at the first Karin who was still freaking out.(Is anyone else getting confused with all the Karin's?)

"Who the hell are you?! More importantly, WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?!" Karin screamed again while backing up and pointing a finger at her clone.

"Karin...it's me. Kazune."

"...WHAT?!" She shrieked yet again. But this time looked surprised and felt her throat. "What happened to my voice?" The Kazune rolled his eyes and stood up, dusting off his mini-skirt.

"C'mon." he marched upstairs a little wobbly, and Karin hesitantly followed. Kazune grabbed her hand, dragging her to the bathroom and shoving her in.

"Uh...what are we doing in here?" Karin asked fearfully. Kazune pointed to the mirror impatiently. "What is it--AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OH MY GOD!!"

"Would you calm down and shut-up?"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A BOY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Just stop screaming. And you're not just a boy. You're me." he stated matter-of-factly.

"...AND THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!" She asked angrily as she poked her face. Or...Kazune's face as the case may be. Kazune grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her in an attempt to calm her down. It actually seemed to work for a minute. "Ok...Ok, deep breaths." Karin breathed in shakily. Kazune tapped Karin's pink heeled sandals impatiently. "Why are you so calm about this? You actually look like you were expecting it."

"I was. I did this on purpose."

"You...WHY YOU LITTLE--!!" she started to strangle him, but immediately stopped herself. "Oh God...If I choke you to death does that count as suicide?"

"I don't get why you're so upset. This was _your_ idea." he said folding his arms across his chest, he spaced a minuted before blushing and holding his arms at his sides.

"My idea? I don't recall ever asking you to switch bodies with me!"

"You said, and I quote, 'I bet you couldn't last one day in my shoes'. So I decided to prove you wrong. I'm wearing your shoes aren't I?" He smirked, but eyed her sandals critically. "Heels. Typical."

"But...how?"

Kazune held up his right hand revealing Karin's ring. "I made a few changes to the rings. I won't bore you with the scientific details, but basically all we have to do to switch back is switch rings again. Simple right?"

"But what if we need to transform?"

"You'll have my transformation and I'll have yours...again." He grimaced thinking of the time he was forced to wear Karin's transformation dress. Karin laughed lightly remembering the same thing.

"Ok. So now we can switch bodies at will." She reached up to where Kazune's ring hung on his chain. Karin was going to give it back, but he held up his hand. "What now?"

"Nuh-uh! We stay in each other's bodies until the end of the week. **After** I prove my point."

"Which is?"

"That your life is in no way harder than mine." he said confidently.

"Heh. Okay. So what do I get out of this when you fail to prove so?" she asked smugly.

"In the impossible event that I fail, I'll do your chores for a week and let you pass on training." Karin thought about that offer. It honestly sounded carefree. "And if I win you have to be my maid for a week. Which basically means do whatever I say." Now that so did **not** sound carefree.

"No way! If I have to be your maid then you have to be my butler if I win! AND no training!"

"Hmm...Okay. Then if your my maid that means double training. It's only fair." he shrugged. Karin grunted, but decided it was a fair trade. _There's no way he'll win anyway._

"Alright. It sounds like a bet." He held out his hand to shake. They did, both smirking. Then Kazune noticed something. "Honestly Karin...pink nail-polish?"

"It looks good with that top." she said defensively. He rolled his eyes for about the millionth time that day.

"And one more thing...no one else can know about this."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be fair. If no one can tell that somethings wrong with us then that means we're doing a good job, right?"

"I...guess."

"Good. So you better start acting like me." he said, about to cross his arms again, but stopped himself, blushing.

"Which basically means forget all my manners and start acting like a jerk." Karin muttered exiting the bathroom since there really wasn't another reason to be in there. Kazune followed pulling on the hem of his jean mini-skirt.

"What is with this thing?"

"Oh don't even try to act like you've never worn a skirt before, and I know for a fact that you have." Karin said grinning. He blushed.

"Just shut-up, Karin! Geez!"

"See? I'm already winning." she said going into her room with Kazune still following her. "If we're like this you can't call me 'Karin'. You have to call me 'Kazune-kun', right?" she asked flopping down on her bed. Shii-chan, who was asleep on her pillow, turned over, curling herself in a ball.

"Yeah ok." The former blonde, now light-brunette, yanked open Karin's closet. "What the--?!" His jaw dropped. "Do you even own a pair of pants?!"

"Have you ever seen me wear pants?" she asked boredly. Karin watched him intently from her place on her bed. She was lying at the foot of her bed on her stomach, her elbows her propped up as her hands cupped her face.

"...Now that you mention it, I don't think I have." he said going through the rack of clothes. "But you should at least have shorts or something." he grumbled, giving up on the closet when he came across nothing but skirts and frilly dresses. He slammed the sliding doors shut and went over to the dresser. "You've gotta have something wearable!" he complained, reaching for one of the drawers. Karin saw where he was headed and hopped off the bed lunging for him.

"Kazune-kun! Not that--!" The drawer flew open and Karin watched her own face turn bright red. She couldn't imagine what he must be thinking right now and she really didn't want to. _Why me? He couldn't have opened my sock drawer or something. No! He had to pick the one with all my panties!_ "Pervert!" she yelled,_ sla_mming the drawer shut and standing in front of her dresser. Kazune back up.

"No! I-I didn't mean to...Uh...sorry." he averted his eyes until he felt Karin stop glaring. He didn't realize until now how scary he could look. "Um...Karin? You do realize that I...uh...kinda need to know where stuff is to pull this off." he said blushing light pink. Karin could feel her cheeks heated up as well, but she held onto the anger.

"Fine! Panties, bras, socks." she said pointing to each drawer while he just nodded, blushing. _God how embarrassing!_ "Now you know more than you need to."

"Wha-what about those?" he asked pointing to a drawer left of the others.

"The top drawer is pjs. The other two are just extra sheets and stuff for the bed."

"Ok." he sighed, relieved it wasn't anything embarrassing. Karin went back over to her bed trying not to loose her composure. Kazune remained by the dresser. Not only because he wasn't exactly sure what to do next...but he was also kind of curious.

"Hey, I still don't--"

"KARIN-CHAN!! KAZUNE-CHAN!! DINNER'S READY!!" Himeka yelled from downstairs. Kazune and Karin exchanged knowing glances before nodding in understanding.

"Well...looks like the bet starts now."

"Yeah. Lets get this show on the road!"

* * *

Cuxie: Wow. What a way to start.

Karin: THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!!".

Kazune:(going through Karin's stuff)

Cuxie&Karin: PERV!!

Cuxie: On a separate note; R&R!!


	3. I am NOT a perv!

Cuxie: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Kazune&Karin: Unfortunately.

Cuxie: I got lots of reviews! Yay! Unfortunately I'm skipping review time. Boohoo!

Kazune: Ya know, I've been thinking. All these awkward scenarios that are sure to come up could be easily avoided.

Cuxie: Well DUH! But the awkward scenarios is what makes for great reading! So instead of avoiding, we'll plow right into them! YAY AWKWARD!!

Karin: Help me...

* * *

"Kazune-chan...Karin-chan...are you two alright?" Himeka asked as she watched the pair struggle with their meal Karin's hands seemed to be shaking slightly as she ate while Kazune hadn't taken a single bite. He couldn't seem to control his chopsticks.

_Damn it!_ Karin thought as she tried to correctly position her silverware. _Why'd he have to be left-handed?!_ she muttered curses while trying to eat. Seriously considering giving up and faking a stomach virus. "...Ugh..." she groaned and Kazune elbowed her. Finally she gaving up trying to use them correctly and stabbed her meatball with both sticks, shoving it into her mouth.

Himeka sweatdropped. Watching them closely as they all ate in silence. Kazune was stabbing his food angrily and sending several glares and related looks in Karin's direction. _Maybe they're just in another argument. Not sure how or why that effects their eating, but..._ "Well I'm done!" she announced breaking the awkward silence. "I hope you don't mind, but I think I'll go to bed a little early tonight. Oyasu." she bowed slightly, excusing herself and went upstairs. Karin and Kazune both waiting until she was out of earshot before turning to each other.

"You are so gonna loose this." Kazune said(he is in Karin's body. please remember).

"It's not my fault!" Karin growled. "Why the hell did you hafta be left-handed?! And quit looking at me like that!" he laughed, but in Karin's voice it came out as more of a giggle.

He sighed, "Look. Let's just...get to bed. Himeka had the right idea. We have a test tomorrow and since dinner clearly isn't happening..." he trailed off looking back at the cold food left on his plate.

"Ok." Karin agreed.

After clearing the table they both headed upstairs. Karin got to the top of the steps and stopped.

"What?"

"Wh-What do we do now?" she asked blushing lightly. Kazune got irritated.

"What do you mean? What kinda dumb question is that?! And don't blush when you're in my body. It makes me look stupid."

"Well sor-ry!" Karin yelled sarcastically. "I just don''t so how we're supposed to take baths or anything! And I don't want you touching or seeing things you shouldn't!"

"Oh yeah?! Well I..." he trailed off thinking about what she said. _Oh crap. She's right. Maybe I didn't think this through..._he looked back up and saw Karin going into her room and started to go after her when he heard the pitter-patter of little feet coming towards him.

"Mommy!" A small blonde child about four or five came up to him and hugged his legs. Large green eyes, identical to Karin's, were staring up at him in childish wonder. "Mommy," he said again reaching his arms up. Kazune leaned down and picked him up.

"Suzune...kun." he remembered Karin calling him that. _Geez...I wonder if it's ok if the kid knows. Then again, I wouldn't want him calling me 'Daddy' in public. It'd probably embarrass the hell outta Karin._ He thought with a slight smirk. "Suzune-kun I thought you were with Kazusa-chan." he said in perfect imitation of Karin. Suzune giggled.

"I missed Mommy. Where's Daddy?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Uh...good question." he said going into Karin's room. "Kar--er, Kazune-kun?" _Man this is weird._ "What are you doing?"

"Getting the bathing suits." she said rooting through some drawers. On the bed was a towel, her nightgown, and panties. He sighed.

"Karin...I hate to break it to you but I doubt the bathing suit thing will work this time. We're gonna have to pull this off for the week." he explained, putting down Suzune who went to hug Karin. "I'll take Suzune with me." he said.

"Ok first off, stop calling me that in front of him," she whispered. "Kazune-kun...for once in your life you have to use honorifics. Second, what would taking Suzune prove?"

"Do you really think I'd do something perverted in front of the kid?" he hissed. They were whispering now and Suzune-kun was playing with the small white kitten that had somehow ended up under Karin's bed with Shii-chan.

"Well...I-I guess not. Ok." she sighed. "But don't touch anything!" Kazune rolled Karin's green eyes.

"How exactly am I supposed to bathe without touching anything?" he asked impatiently.

"Uh...Well just don't be perverted! Suzune-kun's young and impressionable!"

"For God's sakes Karin! Don't you think I know that?" he said raising his voice a little. Suzune turned to look at them worried. "I won't do anything wrong. You're gonna have to trust me." she nodded.

"Mommy?" Suzune stood up and toddled over to him. Kazune smiled.

"C'mon Suzune-kun! It's bath time." he said picking up the child and toiletries Karin had laid out on the bed and leaving Karin's room. She sighed staring after them. Kazune had seemed a little pleased at this sudden turn of events and that worried her. But she knew he wouldn't do anything pervy in front of his own son. She **hoped** not at least...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kazune sat stiffly in the bath tub watching Suzune play with the bubbles. They nearly over flowed and filled the air with a strawberry scent. He sighed and his mind started to drift. _I guess this explains why Karin always smells so good...Wait! What?!_ He shook his head furiously.

Despite what he said, in his position it was kinda hard not to be perverted. His mind wandered to several places it probably shouldn't have, but he was relieved when he realized that was all he had to worry about. His mind. Girls had it easier. Their bodies didn't react when they thought perverted things.

When he had to strip out of his clothes he had seriously considered going back for the bathing suit.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Suzune asked blowing a few bubbles at him. He smiled.

"Nothing. I'm fine." he cautiously reached for a rag and started to scrub his arms. Unsure of what else to do or any other way to approach this.

Suzune watched quietly as his "mother" gently washed herself, almost as if she was afraid to hurt herself. She was biting her lip and he cocked his head at her. Slowly but surely he started to mimick her. Gently washing his arms and legs. Not taking his eyes off his "mom".

"Suzune-kun? What are you doing?" Kazune asked watching the small child and couldn't help but think it was a bit odd.

"Cleaning. Like Mommy." he answered cutely.

_Man this isn't working. Maybe I should just do this and get it over with. Besides...it's not like anything I haven't seen before._ he thought reddening slightly.

He looked over at Suzune who was once again playing with the fading bubbles. Giggling without a care in the world. _It must be nice not to have hormones._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I guess I can use the shower in the other bathroom." Karin thought out loud. She had managed to find some pajamas and...boxers in one of Kazune's dresser. She blushed lightly and went out into the hall. She could see the light coming from under the door where Kazune and Suzune were. Hearing Suzune's laughter she smiled.

At the end of the hall was a second bathroom next to Kazune's room and across from Karin's. There was also one downstairs, but it was only a half bathroom. She turned on the light and shower, letting the water run and get warm. She looked down at and blushed, realizing this is where things got difficult. _Ok. I can do this._ "Just don't look down." she told herself as she started to strip.

Taking her shirt off first, she closed her eyes as she started to pull off the jeans and boxers without looking down. "Ahh...GAH!" She tried to kick off the jeans, but her foot got stuck, causing her to loose balance and fall on her back. Her bare skin touched the cold tiled floor and she jumped back up. "Geez...this is difficult. I don't think I can do it without looking." she thought flushing.

She looked down and her eyes widened. Several thoughts entered her mind at once but the one that stood out most was, _Wow!_. She blushed again and quickly pulled her pants and boxers off.

Testing the water first, she quickly got in the shower. Warm water ran over her and she sighed. There wasn't much point in just standing there so she grabbed the soap and a poufe(can someone please tell me what those puffy things are called? until then I'll call them 'poufes'.XD) She didn't mind so much washing his chest as he did hers. But once she saw she couldn't help but stare. She thought he was just skinny, but there was definitely muscle underneath those long sleeved shirts he always wore.

_God! Why am I thinking like this?! And I told him not to be perverted...maybe I was a little too hard on him._ She let her fingers subconciously trace the muscles on his arms and chest. _Whoa...I wonder how much he had to train to get like this._

_**Perv. Naughty girl. **_Karin's head snapped up and she looked around.

_Wah! Wh-Who said that?!_

_**You're conscience Einstein. I'm here to tell you to stop being pervy.**_

_I-I'm not! He's just..._

_**Hott?**_

_NO! Well...kinda, but--_

_**You're still touching him. **_

_Huh?_

_**You're still touching him. You. His body!**_

"Whoa!" her hands shot up and she jumped back. "Ok. I-I think I'm clean enough!" she said turning the water off and wrapping a towel around herself. _I'm not pervy! Stupid conscience!_ she huffed throwing on the pajamas and taking a quick glance in the mirror. She and saw how flushed she was.

_I don't know what he's talking about...He's pretty cute when he blushes._

* * *

Cuxie: Man. This is even awkward to type!

Kazune:O.o

Karin:O.O

Cuxie:XD R&R!! There's more to come! And yes I threw the Chu characters in there just for the heck of it!

Suzune: Bye-bye!

Jin: When do I come in?


	4. Have you met my bullies?

Cuxie: I was eager to update this particular story for some reason. Enjoy!

Kazune: But this story's so...so...

Karin: Painfully awkward?

Kazune: YES!!

Cuxie: Aww, cheer up! I promise it would be as awkward...I hope it won't at least.

Kazune: What do you mean "hope"?

Cuxie: I make this stuff up as I go along. Whatever awkward situations flow from my fingertips will be pretty much final.

Karin&Kazune: WHAT?!

Karin: What kind of strategy is that?!

Cuxie: A fun one!:D

**ToastBandits:** Hola Toasy-chan! Jin-kun's coming! Be nice this time or no more updates.:P I do except bribes though.;)

**xoxBlackCatxox:** Finally! Someone understands the necessity of awkwardness. And thnx!

**Fleeing Arrow:** What isn't awkward in this story?XD Ahh, I love embarrassing them.

Karin: Hey!

**BaltoGirl:** I apologize for their pervyness.

Kazune: You say it like it's our fault.

Cuxie: This chapter will be better!

**Misha66085:** I knew at least one person was gonna get confused with that. Gomen! And thnx. You're thinking of Metamo Kiss. Glad you liked it regardless. I'm in the forums if ya need me!

**Kaitlynn416:** Okay. I think it'll be okay too.(What exactly is supposed to be ok?O.o)

**yolapeoples:** Fank u!

**Namichan11:** Yeah. Sorry about that. But I'm glad you liked it!

**kazukarin:** Thanks!XD

Kazune: Well this is--

Cuxie: Hush!

Kazune: What're yo--

Cuxie: Shh!

Kazune: Why can't I--

Cuxie: WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A MINUTE?!?!!

Kazune:.....

Cuxie: Good. Now. Roll chappy!

Kazune: But--

Cuxie: ZIP IT!!!

* * *

"So do you think you'll pass the test Karin-chan?" Himeka asked as the threesome walked to school. Kazune was beginning to used to answering to Karin's name. Although he still had trouble remembering to use the honorifics. To him, it just seemed so...girly using 'chan' and 'kun'.

"Uh...I guess so," he said thoughtfully. _I wonder if I should fail on purpose since I'm in Karin's body. Acing it would be way too suspicious._ "I forgot to study though," he added for effect.

"Oh man...." both 'girls' heard a moan from behind. The turned to see the blonde was dragging behind. Her head hung low with Kazune's pale hair falling over her eyes. A gloomy aura surrounded her. Himeka gasped and ran back.

"Kazune-chan! What's wrong?" she asked gripping Karin's arm.

"The test..." she moaned again. Kazune's eye twitched and he grabbed Karin roughly by the arm, pulling her away from Himeka and toward him.

"Don't tell me...you forgot to study." he whispered low enough for only her to hear. He pulled Karin along by the elbow. "And hurry it up already! You'll make me late." Karin mumbled something incoherently and Kazune sighed. "Listen to me! You had better not fail this test. You're in my body so I think it's safe to assume my brain is still in there," he said tapping Karin's forehead. "You must have at least a fraction of my knowledge so use it!"

Karin glared through his ice-blue eyes and Kazune _almost_ flinched. Almost. "I'll do my best, okay? Give me some credit for that!"

"No, I won't! I don't need you to do _your_ best. I need you to do MY best. Got it?"

They walked along arguing. Himeka followed them, smiling since this seemed to be their usual routine. She did notice that, unlike their usual arguements, they were whispering. Whatever they seemed to be disagreeing on she decided it must be a private matter.

The school came into view along with Kazune's usual whord of fangirls. They rean towards the three and Himeka decided to slip away and avoid their wrath.

Kazune and Karin were still deep in their conversation. Kazune was clutching onto Karin's arm simply to make her keep up. But to someone who wasn't clued in--or aware of who was who--it looked as though Karin was holding onto Kazune's arm, standing very close to him.

A little too close as far as the Kazune-Z was concerned.

"Kujyou-kuuun!" They shouted running up to the couple.

Karin's eyes widened and she shoved Kazune off. "Get away before they kill you! Me...us!"

"What? Those girls?" he turned to stare at them as they came up. Crowding around Karin who was looking nervously at Kazune.

Who was still atttached to her arm, by the way.

"Ohayo, Kujyou-kun!" they cooed in unison.

Karin blinked, "Uh...yeah, hi." she said nervously. The fangirls giggled.

"Yeah yeah, good morning. Now if you'll excuse us we've got some things to discuss," Kazune interrupted. He dragged a gawking Karin into the school leaving the Kazune-Z glaring after him.

"Ugh! That Hanazono girl's got some nerve!" One of the girls, the leader, hissed angrily. Her clones nodded in agreement. "We'll have to have a little talk with her after class. That girl needs to learn her place!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hanazono-saaaan!" Michiru's voice echoed off the walls, he was so loud. He flung himself at Karin's body(Kazune). "Ohayo Hanazono-san! How are you, love?"

"Gah!! G-Get off of me you freak!" Kazune stuttered, trying to pry Micchi's arms away. "Don't just stand there! Help me!" he yelled at Karin who was standing idly by, not doing much of anything. She snickered and walked away to her desk whistling.

"Kazune-kun seems to be in a good mood," Michiru stated.

"Yeah...I bet!" Kazune gasped breaking away from his friend's hold. He made a mental note that if for any reason they ever need to restrain someone that would be Michiru's department. "Geez..."

"Take your seats students!" Their teacher announced cheerfully. "The test is about to begin." A collective groan when around the classroom as more students filed in. "Now I want everyone to do their very best." she said enthusiastically passing out papers. "Keep in mind, this test is worth 70 percent of your grade!" More protests.

Kazune sighed and slumped down in his seat. He wasn't used to sitting on this side of the class. Something else he'd have to get used to. _Okay. I think I'll shoot for a 'C' or something. She should be able to manage that._ He thought looking over the questions and marking the easy, multiple choice ones. He was less accurate on the written questions. Making sure not to give too much detail in his answers. In short, if he had been trying, this would've been an easy 'A'.

Looking over, he saw Karin struggling over a question, biting hard on her pencil, he sighed. _There's no way she can handle this. I'm looking at a 'C minus' at most! I'll have to remember to re-take this next week._ He decided silently.

With twenty minutes to spare, he layed he his head down on the desk and settled in for a nap.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So did you completely fail or what? The truth! Don't sugarcoat it," Kazune asked, crowding his copier as soon as the class ended.

"I don't think I _completely_ failed it," she mumbled, looking extremely annoyed with the rush of questions. She wasn't _that _dumb! Below average, but still! "Have a little faith in me! I did the best I could and that's all you're getting so deal with it!" she huffed. He glared and muttered something that sounded like, _Great. A 'D' probably_. "What was that, jerk?!" she asked, an threatening edge clear in her voice.

"Oh, don't even--!"

"Hanazono-san," a clear, somewhat sharp, voice called out. Interupting Kazune's counter threat. The two turned to see one of Kazune's groupies motioning for them, and by "them" I mean Karin, to come over. She took a step forward.

"Earth to Karin!" Kazune hissed quietly. "Reversed? She's talking to me." He turned on his heel to go, but Karin grabbed his arm tightly. "Ouch! Let go!"

"Sorry," she muttered, slightly surprised with her newfound strength. _May come in handy later_, she thought. Her grip loosened, but she didn't let go. "But Kazune-kun," she whispered urgently. "Don't go over there! Stay away from those girls!"

"What in Hell's name are you talking about?!"

She groaned and looked around quickly before dragging him out into the hallway. He tried to pull away, but to no avail. "Shh! They might hear!"

"Have you lost it?!"

"Look, Kazune-kun, I'm not exactly 'good' with your, er, groupies."

"What?" he asked again, growing irritated with her paranoia. "What is that supposed to mean? You're not making any sense, Karin!"

She sighed, "They don't like me, okay?"

"Then why--"

"She probably just wants to warn me to stay away from you," she answered promptly. "Just stay away from them okay?"

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Kazune snatched his hand away. He absent-mindedly dusted off his skirt while heading back into the classroom. Karin watched him in something of a distressed state.

Not looking back, he called over his shoulder, "You know, I never would've thought you'd be so paranoid. They're just girls, Karin! And for a goddess to be so afraid of something so harmless...don't be foolish." He went back inside silently.

Karin didn't follow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You wanted something?" Kazune asked politely, approaching the girl who had called a moment ago. She wasn't alone this time and her friends stood behind loyally. The atmosphere seemed to shift dramatically as he noticed they were glowering at him. They didn't seem as much a group of friends as they did...a gang.

_Ugh. Stupid Karin, making me imagine things._

"Yes, we did." The leader girl nodded slightly. "Please, have a seat." The other girls moved aside and she motioned to the empty desk in the mist of them. Despite her polite wording, it sounded more like a demand.

Kazune didn't hesitate and took a seat. He waited for them to do the same, but they remained standing. Staring down at him. He looked around and noticed they were the only ones in class. He knew the bell had already rung, but students usually lingered behind a little longer before lunch. Some even ate in class.

But they were alone.

He finally seemed to notice the tension that hung stiffly in the air as the girl slammed her palms down on the desk, making he jump ever so slightly. She lowered her face to his level and glared with more intensity than he thought a girl capable off.

"I think we need to have a little _chat_."

* * *

Cuxie: Done! Review! Bye-bye!


	5. Where'd she go?

Cuxie:(loading personality....)

Kazune: What the Hell?

Cuxie:(...loading cuteness)

Karin: What is she doing?

Kazune: Uh...loading? Whatever that means.

Cuxie:(download complete)...Ah...Hi hi, minna-san! I'm back! Love love!X3

Karin: She's a robot!

Kazune: Don't be stu--...actually, that's not too far-fetched.

Cuxie: Nya?:3

**xoxBlackCatxox:** Wow, thnx! I hope so too. It's really not up to me. I really don't have as much control over the story as it seems. It writes itself I tell you!

**yumichan808**: Like that's never happened

**Kaitlynn416:** Maybe. I will!

**kankananime123:** Thnx! Jin will be in this and of course they'll switch back.

**ToastBandits:**...No comment.

**Smilee4faces2:** Fank wuu!

**sakuradreams34:** Ok ok ok ok ok.

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope:** Thnx. I'll try to make it as interesting/awkward/cute/funny as possible.:D

**Fleeing Arrow:** Thnx! Sorry it's confusing. I'm trying to make it as clear as possible.

**xpheonix tearsx:** That's not a bad idea.(considering) NEwayz, thnx for reviewing!

**Kiana-tan:** Good to know, thnx!

**youare-who-youare:** Ha! I know!

**EdwardAddict:** O-Of course not! I'm updating! At least you pressed the right

Cuxie: Phew! I didn't spend too much time on reviews. Sorry, but I wanna get right to the story. So without further ado...ROLL CHAPPY!!

* * *

He looked from fangirl to fangirl. Assessing the situation at hand. **Overall situation**: Surrounded by angry(and possibly rabid)girls who seemed to make it their life mission to ban stray females from his social circle. **Public Enemy #1**: Karin Hanazono.

Kazune matched the girl's look with a glare of his own. "What kind of chat?" She seemed slightly shocked when he didn't back down. Lifting her arms from the desk, she crossed them in front of her chest. Kazune stood and faced her and the other girls, who were just as surprised at his boldness. Their last encounter with Karin went much more quickly and in their favor.(But this isn't really Karin. Muahaha!)

"A chat about you and Kujyou-kun. I don't care what your connection with him is! You are forbidden to get close to him, so declares the Kazune-Z."

He snorted. "That's so lame."

"What?!"

"And it's a little hard to stay away from someone you _live_ with," he stated smugly.

Needless to say this sent all the four girls into a state of shock. "W-WHAT?!! You're lying!"

He shook his head. "What reason do I have to lie to you? You're no one important. And I doubt Kazune-kun would approve of you threatening his girlfriend." _Ok...maybe I took it a step too far there. But I can't believe them! Karin was right. These girls are way out of line._

"_**GIRLFRIEND**_?!?!" They shrieked in unison again. The leader faltered slightly, ready to faint at this point, while the other girls crowded her worriedly.

"That's right. What's it to you?" He turned for the door and sauntered out, leaving the other girls to deal with the news and their unconcious club president.

_Karin's going to kill me for this._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Karin wandered aimlessly through the empty halls, muttering angrily to herself. Happy voices and chatter drifted through the closed cafeteria doors. Her fists clenched in irritation.

_How could he?!_, she thought angrily. Her feet stomped across the linoleum floor, pacing. Her shoulders were hunched over slightly and hands were shoved deep in her pockets. At a distance, she looked like your average adolescent boy. That is, if you ignored the strained look on her face. It was clearly a hurt, pain-filled, and extremely enraged expression. Almost as if she were debating whether to cry or hit something.

Or someone.

_He doesn't know how wrong he is,_ she thought. Imagining what the Kazune-Z could be doing to him gave her goosebumps.

Ok. So the chances of them actuallly fighting or anything was slim. And Kazune could definitely handle himself on the off chance that it did escalate to that. _Maybe I am overreacting._ She sighed. Pacing wasn't helping anything. _I wonder what happened with them. But at least now Kazune-kun will know the truth._ She grinned at that thought.

"KAZUNE-KUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!" A loud and somewhat obnoxious, foriegn voice called. Karin turned around in time to become victim to one of Michiru's constrictor hugs. "Hello chap!"

"GAH!! W-What are you...Why are you...Can't breathe!!"

"Oh." He released her and she gasped in several shallow breathes. "Sorry Kazune-kun. But what are you doing out here? And where's Hanazono-san?"

Karin glowered at him. "How should I know? She can do what she wants."

"Oh...ok then," he answered uncertainly. "Are you two fighting again? Not that that's unusual, but..."

"Whatever. I don't have time for this," Karin pushed past him and headed straight for the front doors. Who cared what happened with Kazune-kun? Who cared what Micchi thought? And who cared where the heck she was headed right now?

She didn't.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Oh God, I have to find her!_ Kazune thought as he ran towards the cafeteria. He immediately went to their usual table, expecting to find Karin eating lunch like everyone else.

She wasn't there.

He turned to Himeka, who seemed a bit startled by his prescence. "Where's Ka-Kazune-kun?!"

"Um...I'm not...quite sure."

Michiru stepped up behind them. "Ah! Hello Hanazono-san! I was just asking Kazune-kun where you disappeared to--"

"You've seen him? WHERE?!" He asked, a bit louder than necessary.

"Um, he just left."

Kazune blinked. "Left? What do you mean 'left'?! LEFT WHERE?!" This shriek earned several suspicious glances from their fellow classmates. Whispers were heard left and right as the cafeteria quieted. Kazune didn't seem to notice. His only concern at the moment was finding Karin.

"C-Calm down, Hanazono-san." Micchi said nervously. "He just left school. I'm not sure where he was headed. What's going on?"

Kazune was gone after 'school'. He dashed out of the nearly silent cafeteria and back into the hallway. It seemed like nobody knew where Karin was so his only hope was to see if he could find her before she got too far from the school.

Just as he opened to the front door, he came face to face with another....um, problem.

"My goddess! It must be my lucky day to run into you like this," Jin greeted with a hug.

"Whoa! Back off perv!" Kazune yelled, shoving him away. "I've got to go!" He tried to run past him, but Jin grabbed his hand.

"Why the rush? Are you skipping?"

"I'm looking for...I'm looking for Kazune-kun," he said while snatching his hand back.

Jin glared. "Kujyou? Why?"

"That's none of your business. And stop following me all the time. Your annoying," Kazune said, enjoying this rare opportunity to get back at Kuga. Jin froze up in shock and he smirked. _Maybe he'll finally leave Karin alone now._

"B-But...my goddess--"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not yours and I never will be!" He yelled as he stormed out of the school, leaving Jin Kuga in the doorway watching him. Shocked and broken-hearted.

Shaking it off, he fled down the stone steps and stared out at the empty streets that led in three different directions. They were all deserted and there was no trace of Karin anywhere. Where ever she was headed she was probably there by now.

Kazune sighed._ Karin...where are you?_

* * *

Cuxie: Um...Sorry if it's short. I had WB for a while through this chapter. It was a bit scattered.

Karin: He yelled at Jin-kun.

Kazune: That was my favorite part.

Cuxie: I bet. XD

**Remaining Questions:** Where did Karin go? Did Jin have an emotional breakdown? And how's Kazune-kun going to explain the "boyfriend" scenario?

Cuxie: All these questions and more answered next chappy! Maybe...R&R!!


	6. I'm sorry, but it gets worse

Cuxie: Too...much...orange soda!(hiccups)The lights! The colors!

Kazune: Is she....?

Karin: Drunk off orange soda.

Kazune: I thought only orange Koolaid did that to her.

Karin: Nope. Apparently all orange-flavored beverages have that affect on her.

Cuxie: I've got a pretty rainbow on my neck!

Kazune:...Glow sticks?

Karin: It was a long night. Big party.

Kazune: Ah.

Cute:(holding up glow-sticks)Should these be frozen? Where's the big freezer?! The one with the icy things!!

Kazune: Let's just start.

Karin: Please.

* * *

Kazune sat Indian-style on Karin's bed. The house was empty and silent, reflecting his mood at the moment. He'd quickly abandoned the idea of searching for Karin in town simply because she could be anywhere and he didn't even know what direction to start looking in. So he skipped school and headed home.

Of course his consience was killing him. He'd quickly come to the conclusion that this was his fault. If he'd listened to Karin then they'd both be in school(where they belonged), probably arguing about something pointless. Himeka would be sure to question him when he got home. The thought frustrated him slightly. He just wanted to be left alone.

Karin probably hated him for not believing her. He called her paranoid and foolish for God's sakes! Now that he thought about it, it was surprising she hadn't punched him right then and there. Maybe she was waiting until she got home to do that. Either way, it was probably coming sooner or later...

And just how the heck was he supposed to convince anyone they were dating?! Nishikiori probably thought they were fighting and had told everyone just that. And God only knew what Kuga was think right now. This whole episode would be all over the school in no time!

He sighed deeply and fell back onto the bed, running a hand through his newly acquired long, brown hair.

This sulking-in-your-own-misery thing wasn't working, he quickly decided. Getting up, he headed someplace more personal to think...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Karin entered cautiously through the front door of the Kujyou home. Skipping school was wrong, she'd be sure to get Hell about it later, but she didn't care. At least it guaranteed her a few hours of solitude at home. But what now?

"Onii-chan!" A soft voice called from behind. Karin jumped slightly and turned around to where she saw Kazusa coming down the stairs, Suzune on her hip. "Daddy!" The little boy jumped out of her arms and ran to Karin who scooped him up immediately. "You're home early."

"Yep. Where you a good boy with Kazusa-chan?" Suzune nodded eagerly.

"He always is," Kazune smiled sweetly, then gave Karin a teasing look. "So unlike his daddy."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Good boys don't cut classes Onii-chan," she said sternly. "I can't remember when you've ever done this. You've been acting so strange lately." Her expression shifted slightly and she looked worried. "I think you're being a bad influence on Karin-chan too."

Karin's eyes widened and she suddenly felt self-concious hearing her own name. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"She's skipping school too you know. She got here about 20 minutes ago."

"She's here _now_? Doing what?"

Kazusa giggled. "Archery."

Without another word, Karin rushed out of the room, Suzune in tow. She went straight for the training grounds.

Truth be told, she found Kazune shooting arrows at a target nearly 30ft had on his training uniform and had pulled her long hair into a high ponytail. Karin stood cautiously in the doorway watching, not wanting to disturb his concentration. It was unusual for him to skip school, being the exceptional student that he is. And she knew for a fact he did archery to clear his mind.

She watched in silence, frowning slightly. _Maybe something bad did happen with the Kazune-Z._ Hesitantly taking a step forward, she thought about asking him.

Or maybe it was better to just watch. He didn't have to know she was her. And he'd probably kill her for ditching when she was in his body.

Kazune's eyes narrowed in concentration. An arrow zoomed forward and hit the target dead-on.

"Yay! Mommy's good!" Suzune cheered, squirming in Karin's arms. Kazune turned and looked at them. She sighed. So much for just watching.

Karin let Suzune down and he ran toward Kazune who picked him up as well. "Suzune-kun, what're you doing here?" He asked while looking at Karin and she knew the question was meant for her.

"Me and Daddy watched. I wanna play too!" He reached for the bow Kazune had set down on the ground and was pulled away.

"Maybe when you're a little older." Suzune pouted and Kazune laughed, patting his head. "Why don't you go play with Kazusa-chan for awhile and me and, uh, Daddy will be there later." Suzune nodded and fled the room, calling Kazusa's name.

Karin looked down at her foot. Awaiting the lecture that she knew she deserved.

"Karin..." She braced herself. "I-I'm sorry."

Her eyes popped wide open. "Ehhh?!"

He sighed and sat down on the bench near the track. The Kujyou training grounds had all the equipment of a professional gym plus a few extras. He motioned for her to come join him and she did. "I should've believed you. Those girls are...ugh! I honestly don't believe it, but you were right. I'm sorry."

"You...you're _apologizing_?" Karin asked in disbelief.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"No! Well...kinda. But really it was my fault for just springing all that on you. I never told you about it before so I know it must've sounded pretty weird and kinda stupid. So, yeah. Sorry."

"Oh, uh, it's ok."

An awkward silence followed their apologies and Karin wondered if maybe she should leave to let him finish training or something.

"Karin?"

"Yes?" she jumped slightly and realized how stiff she was sitting. Kazune, on the other hand, seemed a lot more relaxed.

"_Why_ didn't you tell me about those girls? Before all this I mean."

"Oh. I didn't think you'd believe me."

He sighed and felt disgusted with himself again. Not only didn't he believe her earlier, but she had _trusted_ him not to believe her! "I'm sorry." He said again. He knew he'd said it enough, but what else could he say?

"It's ok!" she said cheerfully. "I'm just glad that's out of the way. I figured you'd have to deal with them sooner or later. One less thing for me to worry about, right?" She flashed him a smile and he sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I guess you're ri--uh...oh man."

"What?"

He sighed. _I guess this is as good a time as any._ "Um, listen Karin. Don't freak out or anything, but I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, when I was talking to those girls well, I had to set them straight so I told them a few things. Nothing really big so don't freak out." he said, beating around the bush. Karin's eyes narrowed. He was nervous. That much was obvious. Which meant this must be pretty important if he was this hesitant to say it.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"Well I told them we lived together..."

"You _WHAT_?! Why?! As if they didn't have reason enough to want to kill me!" she yelled.

"They have NO reason to want to kill you!" he countered, and she shook her head furiously.

"Do you think that matters to _them_?! Oh God, I'm dead!" she said burrying her face in her hands. Kazune grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Karin, calm down! You're overreacting! It's not like they can really do anything to you. I won't let them ok? Just cool it!"

Karin blinked at him a few times and took a deep breath. "O-Okay. I'm ok." She said, in a slightly quivering voice. "I'm fine now."

"You won't freak out again?" Kazune asked while loosening his grip on her shoulders. She nodded quickly and he sighed again, knowing her couldn't really trust her not to if that was how she reacted to the first news. "Good. Because there's more..."

"M-More?" He nodded and Karin took another deep breath. This one shakier than the last. "Give it to me straight."

"...I told them we were dating."

* * *

Cuxie: Cut-off! Cliffy attack!

Karin: She's somber now.

Kazune: Thank God.

Cuxie: Next chappy--Karin's reactions and such. Stay tuned! R&R!! Send me nice words(and I wouldn't mind cookies)!! BYEAS!!


	7. I have to do WHAT?

Cuxie: Ok, my performance sucks! So much needs updating! Oh gosh, it's almost my two year b-day!

Karin: Really? When?

Cuxie: July 20th! I'll be 2 years old (on )!

Karin: And you planned on celebrating by...?

Cuxie: Updating EVERYTHING!!

Karin: Seriously?!

Kazune: _Please_ tell me this isn't a joke.

Cuxie: Absolutely not! Which is why I gotta get started! Now!

Kazune: Well go!

Cuxie: Okies okies! Rolling chappy 7!!

* * *

"...This is never going to work."

"We'll make it work."

"They'll know we're faking."

"Not if we do it right," Kazune insisted. They stood outside the classroom door, listening to the low murmer of voices coming from inside. If they had assumed right, word had already spread that Karin Hanazono and Kazune Kujyou were supposedly dating.

It was also very likely that the Kazune-Z didn't believe Karin's statement. So their plan was to fake a relationship long enough to get Kazune's fangirls to back off.

"Now take my hand," he instructed. Karin did as she was told and took a deep breath before opening the door to face her classmates. Karin held the door open for Kazune; since she was in his body, it seemed like the polite thing to do.

Silence engulfed the room; every face turned, every mouth shut, and every pair of eyes turned to the god and goddess standing in the doorway.

Karin froze, and Kazune immediately picked up on her nervousness. "Ignore it," he whispered.

"B-But they're all--"

"HANAZONO-SAN!! KAZUNE-KUN!!" Michiru caught them from behind, pulling them together into a three-way air-tight hug. "I heard the good news! Congratulations!!"

Karin gasped for breath, "Guh...M-Mi, er Nishikiori..." _God that sounds weird_, she thought. "Air!" He released them.

"Sorry, sorry. But why wasn't I informed about this sooner?!" he asked, suddenly indignant. He placed a firm hand on Karin's head and she glance at Kazune for help. He only shrugged. "You two just love keeping secrets from me. Is there anything else I should no about?"

"Uh--"

Before they could respond, the three of them were surrounded by curious onlookers, asking questions about their 'relationship'. Michiru's boldness had encouraged the others to ask freely and it seemed as though Karin and Kazune were trapped.

"Is it true that you two live together?"

"Do your parents allow that?"

"How far have you gone?"

The final question caused both of them to turn a vivid red. But luckily, they were saved from a response by the bell. "Take your seats children! I need to take attendence!" Their sensei announced cheerfully. _Thank you, Sensei_, Karin and Kazune both thought as they took their seats.

Class progressed as usual, apart from the stares, whispered conversations, and passed notes that were obviously the product of this latest peice of gossip. Karin and Kazune exchanged glances, a similar thought running through both their minds:

_We're never going to survive today._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"You are soooo lucky, Hanazono-san!"

"Kujyou-kun's so hot!"

"I wish I was you!"

Every girl in the locker room was cooing and gushing over who they thought was Karin with light envy. However, since Kazune was actually the one they were gushing over, he wasn't paying them the least bit of mind. Instead, he was staring intently into his locker, trying hard not to look at any one, including himself, since he wasn't dressed either and he still wasn't fully comfortable with changing in Karin's body.

_God, I should've thought this through more_.

A hand tapped his shoulder and he jumped slightly. "Hey," a girl asked loudly next to him, "is he a good kisser?" Kazune's head snapped up, forgetting momentarily why he wasn't looking at anyone, and stared at this girl, bemused. His face flushed. _How the Hell do I answer that?!_

All the other girls hushed up, awaiting his answer.

"W-Well, uh--"

"Hanazono-san can't answer that because she doesn't know," a snide voice announced. All heads turned, including Kazune's, to face the leader of the Kazune-Z, who was staring hard at Kazune. He glared back.

"What do you mean, Hikaze-san?" one girl asked.

Atsune Hikaze's eyes never left Kazune. "I mean, Hanazono-san is a liar. She can't possibly be dating Kujyou-kun! Just because she held his hand _once_ doesn't make her his girlfriend. It's all a lie." Her voice was loud enough for all the girls nearby to hear and they looked at Karin doubtfully, swayed by Atsune's arguement.

Kazune stared back at her in disbelief. _That little--! Ugh. Great. What have I gotten Karin into now?_ So what if it had been a lie? As long as he and Karin were both in on it, it wasn't like anyone could call their bluff. Who was to tell them whether or not they were dating if they both said they were?

Atsune Hikaze, apparently.

"I think you're just jealous," Kazune countered. "You can't accept the fact that he's my boyfriend and not yours."

"Then prove it."

"What? How?"

Atsune placed both hands on her hips and strode up to Karin, challenging her. "If he's really your boyfriend, then he won't mind if you kiss him. At lunch today. In front of _everyone_."

"What?!"

"You heard me," she said. "Unless you kiss Kujyou-kun today, we'll all be forced to believe it was a lie. But if he's really your boyfriend then this shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Kazune glanced around at the curious faces of the girls around him. They'd all hate Karin if they thought she was lying. What else could he do. "Right. I'll do it. I'll kiss him." He's the one who'd gotten her into this mess in the first place. He had to get her out, didn't he? She'd understand...

Hopefully.

* * *

Cuxie: Yes, this chappy is short and I deserve to be hanged for it.

Karin: Well...it's something.

Cuxie: True. Who prefers short chappy to no chappy? Hmm? Anyone?

Karin:..(raises hand)

Cuxie: Ha! We've got one! Please stick around for chapter 8 folks! I will do everything in my creative power to make it longer! Promise!


	8. Oh, just shutup and kiss me!

Cuxie: I'm bored. So I guess I'll update.~.~

Kazune: That's not your usual cheerful greeting.

Cuxie: Drainafied.

Kazune: Not a word, but ok.

Cuxie: But I will summon up my remaining energy to do this: **Thankies minna-san!! We've reached 100 reviews last chappy! Waffo!**

Kazune: Ah. Yeah, thanks.

Cuxie: Whew! That took...alot...(faints)

Kazune: Well, she did say her remaining energy. Karin! ...Karin? KARIN!! Damn it, woman! Get out here!

Karin: You called?=_=

Kazune: Yes. Cuxie's fainted. Do something.

Karin: You say it like she's never done that before. _You_ handle it.

Kazune: Fine. I'll take her to my room then.

Karin: Huh?! N-No! Um, I mean, you have to start the chapter. I'll take care of Cuxie.

Kazune: I thought so. Rolling.

* * *

Karin and Kazune walked, hand-in-hand for the onlookers, to the cafeteria in silence. Karin cast questioning glances at Kazune, but he studiously ignored her. She was quietly growing irritated. They were supposed to be going out! Doesn't that involve acting, you know, lovey-dovey? The idea made her flustered, but how were they suppose to fake it if he wouldn't even look at her?

"Kazune-kun," Karin whispered quietly. "What's your problem? You've been acting weird since second period. What's going on?"

"...Nothing. It's nothing." He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Which means it's something, right?"

"It's, well...Karin look, I--"

"Ooh! See, it's true! Hanazono-san and Kujyou-san got together!" A shrieking girl informed her friend as they past. The 'couple' turned their way and she immediately hushed up. She was so obvious Karin laughed a little.

"Well, this is so not what I was expecting when I made this bet. But I think I'm doing a pretty decent job. I'm definitely going to win." She looked at him smugly.

He snorted. _Easy for you to say. You don't have to kiss anyone._ Then he thought about that. _Well, I guess that's not true. But she doesn't **know** that she has to kiss anyone._ To be honest, he hadn't given the bet the least bit of thought. He'd been slightly...preoccupied.

"Don't make sounds like that," she scolded him. "You're supposed to be me and that's not cute."

As they entered the cafeteria and approached their table, Kazune assessed the surroundings. Just as he expected, Atsune Hikaze and several of her followers were seated at a table directly across from theirs. _A prime spot for minding other people's business_, he thought. Atsune caught him watching and smirked. She made a kissy face and he sneered at her. _Man, I really need to tell Karin. If she freaks out it might blow our cover._

Micchi and Jin were already there and from the looks of things, Micchi was consoling Jin without any success.

"I just don't get it. I don't know what he did to her, but when I see him I'll kill him!" Jin growled. His fists clenched at his sides. Micchi patted his shoulder awkwardly and laughed, clearly nervous, but trying to make the best of things.

"Easy, mate. They seem happy. You don't want to ruin that."

Karin was about to approach them, but Kazune held her back. She cast him a questioning look and he just held a finger to his lips. She nodded, feeling a bit uneasy about eavesdropping, but admittedly curious.

"Yes, I do. Karin can't be happy with that...that...God, I don't even know what to call him! But he's definitely not a boy!" Jin groaned, growing more irritated by the second. Kazune bristled behind him. _That lousy, brainless, waste of airtime!_Karin was growing upset with him to. She knew they rarely got along, but Jin had never spoke of Kazune like that in front of her. She suddenly felt very protective of him. Even if he wasn't her real boyfriend, and even if she never said out loud that she cared about him, she did. And Jin had no right to talk about him that way.

"Listen," Micchi said feircely. "You can _not_ ruin this! Do you know how long I've been waiting for them to get together?!"

"How long?" Kazune asked stepping forward.

Jin and Micchi turned around and Jin's eyes flashed with anger. Much to everyone's surprise, he immediately lunged at Karin, thinking she was Kazune, of course. He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her towards her until their faces were barely an inch apart. "You!"

Karin looked shocked. "Wha? What's your problem?!"

"You! You stole my goddess from me! I don't know how you managed to brainwash her into thinking she likes you, but I won't allow it!"

"Who said she was yours anyway?! You can't just lay claim to her!" Kazune sensed immediately that Karin was becoming irritated. She shoved Jin away and Kazune reached for her.

This wasn't good. Jin was beyond rational thought at this point. And Karin was building up to throw one of her signature punches. Of course, she was used to throwing the first punch, but Kazune would bet money that no one had ever laid a hand on her. She had punched him plenty of times, but he'd never dream of hurting her.

He'd also bet money that she wouldn't be prepared when Jin punched her back, which is exactly what he'd do if Karin was actually dumb enough to go around hitting people in Kazune's body.

A small crowd, anticipating a fight, had assembled around their table, including Atsune and her girls. She actually seemed just as displeased by this turn of events as he was. Michi was attempting to restrain Jin, but seemed to be having a difficult time of it. Kazune moved in between Jin and Karin, placing a hand on each of their chests.

"Stop it you two! This isn't helping anything!"

"Hanazono-san's right," Micchi added. "You're behaving like children."

Kazune briefly thought that if he and Karin were in their right bodies, this situation would be exactly the same, with Jin and him at each others' throats and Karin and Micchi trying to play peacemaker.

_What am I going to do?! This is a disaster! I need to--....Well, it's as good a time as any._"Kazune-kun..." He yanked on Karin's shirt until she stopped glaring at Jin long enough to look at him.

"What?"

He took a deep breath, placed both hands on either side of his face, and brought her mouth down to his. The crowd let out an exaggerated gasp as Kazune pulled himself against Karin and kissed her deeply. (Of course, it looked the other way around to them, but still.) _This feels...different_, he thought briefly. But not in a bad way. He felt Karin start to kiss back and suddenly realized what was happening when he felt her arms go around him.

They were kissing. Like _kissing_ kissing. For an audience of nearly half their grade.

And not a five second thing either. (More like 32 seconds, but whose counting?;)

Reluctantly, he started to pull away. Much to his surprise, Karin looked disappointed. She cocked her head at him and was about to ask why he stopped, but a disgruntled noise from the audience got her attention.

Atsune stormed off, fuming. Karin looked around, blushing at the shocked stares, as an uncomfortable silence settled over everyone. Jin's face was frozen in a look of ultimate heart-break. Micchi looked simply ecstatic.

"Ah, um, w-we need to talk," Kazune stuttered. Yes. Kazune Kujyou stuttered. The kiss had left him slightly red-faced. He grabbed Karin's hand and gently lead her away. She complied, too shocked to protest, having completely forgotten why she was there and what she was doing.

Kazune stopped and looked over his shoulder. He fixed Jin with a hard look, pointed a finger at him, and said, "You. Back off. I mean it."

And they left.

* * *

Cuxie: Whoo-hoo! How hot was that?! I think this chapter actually revived me!

Kazune: Uh...wow, that was, um...wow.

Karin:(w/ a dreamy look on her face) I loved this chapter. You're great Cuxie. I...I...ahh...(faints)

Karin:(catches her) Karin! Oh, God. Now what?

Cuxie...Eh. Do what you want with her. Just keep it 'T' rated.

Kazune:(blush) I-I wouldn't--!

Cuxie: Suit yourself. This chance may never come again.

Kazune: Er...

Cuxie: Oh, let me stop poisoning your already perverted mind. But you are so adorable when you blush!^-^ R&R plz!


	9. Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick!

Cuxie: It's Cuxie Time once again!

Karin: I can't believe you've kept us waiting.

Kazune: And after a kiss like that too.

Cuxie: Chillax people! I'm on top of things. Sorta.

Kazune: And by that she means she's so behind on this.

Cuxie: Oh, shut it! I'm here, aren't I? And you won't be if you keep criticizing me!

Kazune: Would you really get rid of me?

Cuxie: Yes!...No. (huggles Kazune-kun.) X3

Kazune: That's better.

Karin: Hey!

Kazune: Would you like a hug too, Karin?

Karin: No!....Yes. (huggles Kazune-kun) X3

Kazune: _Now_ the chapter can start. Rolling.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this."

"Do you want Hanazono-san back or what?"

"Of course I do! But still..."

Atsune huffed impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, the plan's foolproof. Once Kujyou-kun sees, he won't want anything to do with her. Not that it'll even matter. After _that _Hanazono-san's as good as yours," she said in her most persuasive voice. "This will absolutely, positively work. Are you in or not?"

Jin hesitated. He didn't know Atsune Hikaze well at all. Certainly not well enough to get involved in something so scandalous based only on her judgement. And why would she want to ruin Karin and Kazune's relationship anyway? Obviously, he had his own reasons. But what could she possibly get out of this?

_"Let's just say Kujyou-kun's meant for me the way Hanazono-san's meant for you. They're both just very...confused right now." _Had been her explanation. Of course he had his doubts...but she was right. Hanazono-san was clearly meant for him and she was clearly confused if she thought otherwise. If this was the only way to make her see that then....

"I'm in."

Atsune smiled smugly. "Excellent. I'll set everything up. You know what to do." She turned on her heel, disappearing from under the stairs and going to set her plan into action.

-

Finding Karin wasn't the issue. It's was finding Karin _alone _that was poising a problem. After they had left the cafeteria, Karin and Kazune hadn't separated for a second. It was bad enough that she was going to be late for last period, but if Atsune didn't find her before the end of the day, then her plan would have to be put on hold. And after today's little show at lunch, it was best if she tore them apart as quickly as possible. Her Kujyou-kun was falling too far into this so-called 'relationship'.

_There she is! _Talking to Himeka and Miyon. _What is that little slut blushing about? Oooh, I just bet they're talking about Kujyou-kun! She's got her nerve! _It took every ounce of self-control she had not to storm straight up to them, but she managed to remain calm and subtle. "Oh, Hanazono-san," she called casually.

Kazune's head snapped up. _Atsune? What does she want now? _"I'll see you guys in class," he said to Himeka and Miyon, never taking his eyes off Atsune.

Alone, Kazune glared at her while Atsune was careful to keep her expression guarded. A tense silence passed and he started to lose patience. "Well?"

"I owe you an apology. I guess you an Kujyou-kun are dating after all."

Kazune stared hard at her, trying to detect any hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Yeah...well." He shrugged. If she wasn't going to make any kind of deal out of this then neither was he. "So is that all you wanted? To apologize."

"Yes." She turned to leave, then stopped. "Oh, right. Kuga-san's looking for you."

"Jin?" _Again_. He groaned. "What does he want now?"

"I don't know. But it seems pretty important. He's been asking all over for you."

_I guess I better set him straight._ "Alright. I'll go find him."

"I think he's in the art room."

"Thanks," he muttered storming off.

Atsune watched, a smirk growing own her face. _Phase 1: Complete. Now to find Kujyou-kun!_ She giggled, practically skipping off to find her crush.

-

_Unbelievable. That guy needs to learn when to call it quits, _Kazune thought angrily, marching purposefully down the deserted end of the hall. The art room was empty during last period. What would Jin be doing there?

He threw open the door to the art room, nearly choking on the toxic smell of paint fumes. Jin was there, just as Atsune had said, waiting.

He looked up and sighed, his expression dramatically heart broken. "Karin."

"Save it," Kazune said curtly, holding up his hand. "This is the last time I'm going to explain this to you." He stepped slowly toward Jin who was seated at one of the long desks. "I don't want you. I've never wanted you. And I never will want you," he growled, feeling slightly disgusted at the mere thought of having to say this stuff. But it was the only way to get him to stay away from Karin. He glared hard at him, unfazed by the destroyed look on Jin's face, standing merely a few inches from him. "Do you get it now? Leave. Me. **Alone**."

Jin stood up. "You don't mean that, Karin." He placed a hand lightly on her cheek.

Kazune smacked it away, disgusted. "Yes, I do! What do I have to do to make you see that?!"

Jin's gaze hardened. "Kujyou's brainwashed you. You've never been like this before. He's done something to you, and when I find out what--"

"Oh, shut-up! He hasn't done anything to me!"

"Karin--"

"You're just jealous! You've always been jealous!"

"Karin--"

"But you're going to have to get over it because I love hi--Mmph!" Jin's mouth went over his, stopping him mid-sentence. _Oh my GOD!! _Kazune thrashed wildly, but Jin's arms locked around his waist, forcing him. In Karin's body he just wasn't strong enough to stop him. He tried to turn his head away. _OH GOD!! OH GOD!! _His eyes were wide open and he pushed as hard as possible against Jin.

"Stop fighting me, Karin. You want this, I know you do," Jin mumbled against his mouth.

_LIKE HELL I DO!!!_

"OH MY GOD!!" A voice yelled from the doorway. Jin lifted his head long enough to give Kazune some air.

"Oh. Kujyou."

Kazune turned around to see Karin standing in the doorway with a smug-looking Atsune. The look of shock she displayed on his face barely registered with him. He was too busy trying to decide whether he was going to kill Jin or puke.

"Oh...God..." he fell to the floor, gagging. His face was extremely pale and his eyes were wide. He shook violently, looking traumatized.

"Oh GOD!!" Karin yelled again, running to him. She kneeled next to him and lightly touched his arm, worried. "Are you okay?"

"WHAT?!" Atsune exclaimed. "You just caught her kissing Jin Kuga and you're asking if _she's okay_?! She was cheating on you!" She stamped her foot, infuriated.

Karin glared at her. "Oh please! It's so obvious you set this up." _Like Kazune-kun would actually kiss Jin! What's with these people! _"I can't believe you!" She turned to Jin. "You either!"

Jin wasn't paying her the least bit of mind. His eyes were focused on Kazune, who was still choking violently on the floor. Karin followed his gaze, her fury replaced by concern.

"Oh, are you--!"

"Ugh!" Kazune jumped up, running from the room.

"Hey, wait!" Karin called, running after him.

Alone again, Jin and Atsune stared at each other wide-eyed, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. Jin was the first to snap out of his daze.

"It'll absolutely, positively work, _huh_?"

-

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Karin ran blindly after Kazune, ignoring the bewildered stares they were both getting as she tried to catch up with him. Being in Kazune's body did help though. He was amazingly fast. _Where is he going? I didn't know I could run that fast._

Then she stopped. Seeing exactly where he was going. _Oh please God, no! Not there!_ "No, wait!"

But Kazune wasn't listening. He kept running, away from Karin...

...and straight into the boys' bathroom.

* * *

Cuxie: Yay! Longer chappy! And just to make things clear: Kazune running into the boys' bathroom: No big deal. Kazune _**in Karin's body**_, running into the boys' bathroom:...Yeah.

Karin: Oh, God, why me?

Cuxie: Because it's funny.^-^

Kazune: This chapter made me sick...=_=

Cuxie: I think it was funny!

Karin: I think I'm as good as dead now.

Cuxie: I think everyone should review so we can find out! Do eet!


	10. Tell me why!

Cuxie: Wow, I think...I think this story's wrapping up.

Karin&Kazune: Already?!

Cuxie: I know. But I have a great idea for a new KK story! A few, actually. And I want to finish some old ones first. I mean, this one's been over a year.

Kazune: So how many chapters do you see left?

Cuxie: Abooouuuut...three.

Karin: Aww.

Cuxie: Don't worry. Be happy.^-^

Kazune:...Poetic.

Cuxie: Imma make up words!!! ROLLETIC!!(Meaning: Of rolling; To be rolled.)

* * *

_Oh man! Why'd he have to go __**there**__ of all places?!_Karin paced nervously in front of the bathroom door where Kazune had just run in. _I've gotta get him out of there. You...You can do this Karin. You're in Kazune-kun's body. You can go in there._ Squeezing her eyes shut, her hands clenched at her sides, she thrust the door open and burst inside.

Several unfamiliar faces turned to stare at her, bewildered. She tried desperately to fight off a blush, knowing Kazune would kill her if she made him look girlish in front of people. There were three boys inside, none of which were...you know. _Thank God_. She didn't see..._herself_ anywhere. _He did run in here, didn't he?_

Violent gagging sounds came from the handicap stall. Karin blinked and shook her head, remembering why she was there. She turned to the guys who were all staring, confused and somewhat frightened, at the stall. She glared at them. "GET OUT!!" They all jumped, scrambling for the door. She mentally thanked Kazune for being so naturally authoritative. She scared herself a little, screaming like that.

After locking the door, she went to the last stall and tapped lightly on the door. "K-Kazune-kun?" She asked, forgetting their current identities for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Auuugh..." he moaned and there was more gagging.

_He really sounds sick._Karin sat down outside the stall, her face creased with worry. Not that his disgust was all that unreasonable, but this wasn't quite the reaction she'd been expecting. He hadn't even attempted to kill Jin back there. That wasn't like him. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Kazune-kun. I can't believe Jin-kun would...would..." She shuddered, fear creeping into the pit of her stomach as endless possibilities became evident. What if that really _had_been her? What if Kazune-kun hadn't come when she had? What _else_would Jin have done to her? Jin had always been a bit...pushy. But he had really tried to force Kazune-kun, thinking he was her, to...to...to do God knows what! What had gotten into him?

Karin shook her head, brushing aside a stray lock of blonde hair. There was no use worrying about what could've happened. And besides, she wasn't the one who was possibly scarred for life. "Kazune-kun," she called again. "I don't think you can handle class today. Maybe we should go home." It was quiet. "Kazune-kun? Can you hear me?"

There was a click and the stall opened.

Kazune came out, looking ghostly pale and fragile. His eyes were wide and unfocused and he shook violently. Karin's long hair was limp around his face. He leaned against the stall door, looking as if he might fall over any minute.

"Oh!" Karin gasped and jumped up. Grabbing his arm to help support him. "Kazune-kun, are you okay? Look at me! Say something!"

He turned towards her, his eyes looking straight through her. "...Kuga...kissed me."

"Oh, Kazune-kun!" Karin hugged him. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

She half-guided, half-dragged Kazune with her down the hall, avoiding eye contact with anyone they passed. Kazune seemed to be in some kind of post-traumatic trance or something. He could barely hold himself up and he still looked as if he might keel over any minute. Karin winced. Anyone who saw this would think that was _her_. She could only imagine the rumors she'd hear tomorrow.

"Kazune-kun!" A black-clad figure came running up to them. Karin sighed gratefully. _Micchi! Thank God!_He stopped short when he saw Kazune and gasped. "What on Earth--"

"Micchi," Karin interrupted him. "Thank God it's you, Kazune-kun's not feeling well. I'm taking him home. Please tell Sensei where we'll be."

Michiru blinked at her. "What are you--"

"I'll explain later!" Karin said, rushing along, leaving Michiru staring confused after her.

-

Once outside, Karin stopped at the top of the steps, breathing hard. _I'll never get us home at this rate. It took forever just to reach the exit._ She looked down at the ring glinting against the chain on her neck, wavering. _Kazune-kun's body should be able to handle a short transformation. Just long enough to get us home. And it's not like I'll be using any of his attacks._

She shoved the ring onto her finger, shutting her eyes against the blinding white light. She turned slightly, admiring the crisp white cape draped over her shoulders. She'd always loved Kazune's transformation outfits. "Alright. Time to get out of here." She placed her arm around Kazune, moving his around her shoulders so she could support most of his weight.

Flying had to be at least ten times faster than walking. Especially with Kazune-kun the way he was. They reached the house in less than five minutes.

"Okay, Kazune-kun." Karin placed him on the couch. "You rest here. I'll, uh, make you some tea or something." She retreated into the kitchen. _I wonder if this counts as cutting class_, she thought, setting a pot of water to boil on the stove. _It can't. Kazune-kun's sick and he needed to be escorted home. And besides, Micchi should've explained everything to Sensei. We should be fine._ Just as she was about to brush off her worries, another thought hit her. _But what could Micchi have told her? I didn't explain...but he should be able to make something up, right? Maybe I should have Q-chan call the school..._ She sighed and stirred in some mint tea leaves, setting the pot and cups on a tray. _Forget it. This is all too much._

Karin frowned. _Kazune-kun would probably know what to do. I'm doing a terrible job being him._"Kazune-kun! Tea's ready!" She went back into the living room, blinked at the deserted couch, and looked around. "Kazune-kun?" _Where'd he go? A second ago he could barely walk and now he's disappeared?! _"Kazune-kun!" She heard water running upstairs and the pitter-patter of little feet running.

"Daddy!" Suzune came running down the stairs, nearly tripping in his little robe-cape thing, and flung himself into Karin's arms. "Daddy, is Mommy okay?"

"Da--Oh." _Your in his body Karin. At least remember that much._ "Um, have you seen her?"

"She's in the bathroom."

_Again?_"Suzune-kun, play down here while I check on Mommy, okay?" She put him down and raced upstairs. The light was on in the hall bathroom and there was the slightly muffled sound of water running. "Kazune-kun?" She knocked on the door. "Kazune-kun, what are you doing?" It sounded like there was a response but it was drowned out by the sound of rushing water. "I'm coming in..." _Please be decent!_ Then she laughed at herself. He was in _her_ body. What was there to see?

"Kazune-kun..." She opened the door, cocking her head at him. He was standing in front of the sink, alternating between rinsing his mouth out with hot water and furiously scrubbing at her face with a wet, soapy cloth. "What are you doing?"

He huffed angrily. "Trying to scrub all the Kuga off of me...you...whoever!"

_Well, there's the delayed rage I was looking for_, she thought sarcastically. "Kazune-kun, I know this must've been a, um, difficult experience for you, but don't you think you're going a little overboard? I mean, it's not like this hasn't happened before," she said, recalling the one little accident at one of their school plays.

Kazune shuddered at the thought. "This wasn't like that, Karin! His _tongue_ was in MY MOUTH!!" He turned slightly green.

She winced, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her, praying to God that Kazusa, Q-chan, or innocent little Suzune hadn't heard that. It'd be difficult to explain. "Euh...w-well, look on the bright side. At least it wasn't technically _your_ mouth, right?"

He stopped and glared at her. "Oh, right. It was _your_ mouth. That's supposed to make me feel all better, huh?" His tone was cold and harsh and she wondered what on Earth had set him off about that.

"Uh...well, yeah. I mean, if it was me what would you care?"

His eyes flashed with shock and rage. "I don't want him kissing you either Karin!"

Something inside her clicked. Her heart started hammering in her chest. "Why?"

For a second, it seemed like he might answer. He stared hard at her and she forced herself to stare back, unwavering under his gaze. Then, amazingly, he lowered his gaze, shy, and brushed past her and out of the room.

Her head was spinning. _Kazune-kun's never shy!_She barely had time to collect herself before she ran out after him on the gnawing sense that she needed an answer from him and she needed it _now_. She caught him by the arm as he was heading into his room, about to lock himself in, no doubt. "Kazune-kun...why?"

He hesitated. "Karin..."

"_Why?_"

He sighed impatiently and before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers for the second time that day. It wasn't as urgent as before. It was softer. Sweeter. But he pulled away before she could respond. He looked her in the eye now, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"Because _I'm_ the only one allowed to do that."

* * *

Cuxie: Squee! Cutesol!(Meaning: Cutely...cute.)

Karin: W-Why didn't you tell us this chapter would be...you know...

Cuxie: Kissadled?(Meaning: Containing kisses; Being kissed; Of kisses.)

Karin: Quit making up words!

Cuxie: Aww...someone's got Post-Romantic Confuzzled Disorder.(PRCD for short.)

Karin: What?

Cuxie: You don't know what to do with yourself because you're so high off your lovey-dovey-ness!^^

Karin: T-That's not true!O.O

Cuxie: We'll have the reviewies vote on it. Speaking of vote, **I've got a new poll up on my profile! It applies to ALL my stories (that doesn't mean you have to read them all, but, ya know, feel free to) so please go vote! **Byeas! And, before I forget, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL ANOTHER CHAPPY!!!^-^


	11. Guess who wins?

Cuxie: I am back to reap your immortal souls!

Kazune:(whacks Cuxie)

Cuxie: Ow! Uh, I mean update.

Kazune: That's more like it.

Cuxie: I just loved all the reviews I got! I have got them making up words!

Kazune: It was only a matter of time before you changed the world.

Cuxie: I know! How cool is that? I'm revolutionary!

Kazune: Not sure if that's a good thing...

Cuxie: Let's roll on here!X3

* * *

"Mommy!" A pair of tiny feet in white shoes raced through the house. "Mommy," Suzune called frantically. He climbed the stairs as quickly as his little body would allow. He ran from one door to the rest, peeping inside and frowning deeper with each empty room. She wasn't in the bathroom anymore. "Mommy!" His bright green eyes filled with tears as he slowed down, feeling dejected.

_I can't find her..._ "Daddy," he called, deciding that if he couldn't find one parent he should move on to the other one. And the only room he hadn't yet checked was his father's. "Daddy!" The door was cracked. He pushed it open slightly and peeked his little face inside. Gasping, he jumped back. _Uh-oh!_ He ran from the room.

"Auntie!" Back down the stairs again, this time searching for Kazusa. Tears streamed from his wide eyes. "Auntie," he cried, scared. "Auntie, help!" He headed straight for the basement, but his blonde aunt met him at the top of the stairs. He threw his arms around her legs, crying. "A-Auntie!"

"What's wrong, Suzune-kun?" she asked, alarmed. Suzune was a sweet little boy, somewhat of a crybaby like her brother had been when he was young. But he never cried for no reason. Even if it was a small one. She picked him up and patted him on the back. It always calmed him down.

But his eyes remained wide and scared. "M-Mommy and Daddy..."

"What about Mommy and Daddy?"

"They're eating each other!" He cried into her shoulder, his arms wrapped tight around her neck.

Kazusa blinked. _What?_ "What do you mean?" He continued to cry into her shirt, too upset to answer. She cocked her head, confused. _Eating each other? What does that mean? Did Karin-chan bite Onii-chan again?_ She sighed and headed upstairs.

"Onii-chan," she called cautiously at the top of the steps. No answer. "Karin-chan?" Other than Suzune's sniffling, the house sounded pretty quiet. Kazusa shivered. _Why does this feel like a horror movie gone wrong?_ She held Suzune tighter. "Um...where did you see them, Suzune-kun?"

He mumbled something into her neck that sounded like "In Daddy's room." Her head turned instinctively towards her brother's room. Setting Suzune back down, she went to her brother's room. The door was still cracked open and, closer, she could here..._noises_. "Um, O-Onii-chan?" _Oh great,_ she thought. _Now Suzune-kun's got me scared. I mean, what could they possibly be doing?_ She pushed the door open more, getting ready to step inside. "Onii-!" She clamped a hand over her mouth. _Oh my God!_

Retreating quickly, she hurried back down the stairs, Suzune bouncing against her shoulder as she ran. _Oh my God! Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God!_

She paced up and down the corridor, feeling giddy. "It's finally happened!"

"No!" The little boy wailed, his voice wavering as he was shaken. "Daddy's gonna swaddow Mommy!"

"Oh, Suzune-kun!" Kazusa swung him around in her arms so he was facing her. "They're not eating each other. They're just in love," she giggled. "Mommy and Daddy love each other very much! Very very much! And they've finally realized it!"

Suzune sniffled. "So...it's good?"

"It's very very good!"

Kazusa continued to spin Suzune around the room. Her hysteria catching, Suzune started giggling. When the doorbell rang, they twirled over to it, answering the door with manic grins on their faces. "Hello, Nishikiori-san!" Kazusa answered brightly.

Michiru smiled back just as cheerily. "Hello, love! You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Who isn't?"

"Spinning!" Suzune shouted, waving his arms around.

The older boy chuckled. "Well, maybe nothing is going on afterall. I thought something might be wrong with your brother and Karin-chan..."

The blonde girl giggled. "Oh, they're just fine. Never better, if you ask me."

"Mommy and Daddy love each other," Suzune informed him.

He smiled sincerely. "Of course they do. Might I be able to see them?"

"Of course." Kazusa stepped aside. "Come right in." She followed him into the living room. Her delirious joy was wearing off into a calm bliss. She set Suzune down and he proceeded to spin himself in circles. "So why did you think something might be wrong with Onii-chan and Onee-chan?"

Micchi rose an eyebrow. "_Onee-chan_?"

"Soon enough." She grinned.

He chuckled again. "Yes, well, I guess I really was worried for nothing. I'll admit, I'm curious as to what they must've done to get _you_ like this," he said, referring to her normally calm and cool demeanor.

Kazusa bounced on the balls of her feet, excited. "Do you want to see?"

"'See'?"

"What they're doing!"

His eyebrows shot up. Before he could respond, she was pulling him up the stairs with a strength that could only be inherited from her older brother. He was just about to ask if it was possible that she'd taken..._something_ recently, when she stopped just outside her brother's room.

"They're in there?"

"Mmm-hmm!" She nodded quickly. "Go on," she whispered, exploding into giggles as he reached for the door knob.

He was almost hesitant now as he reached for the door knob. _I hope they're decent._.. The door was slightly cracked and he pushed it open enough to see two figures splayed out on the large bed. The lights were off, but there was enough light in the room to figure out who was who. Karin appeared to be straddling Kazune, her hair loose and hiding her face as she leaned over him and...

"Oh my...!"

They both jolted. Karin sat upright, looking annoyed.

"You. It's always you."

"W-What are you doing here, Micchi?" Kazune asked underneath her.

The foreigner nodded, as if this confirmed something for him. "Now there you go again, Kazune-kun. Calling me 'Micchi'."

The blonde boy paled visibly.

"At first I thought you were just picking up on some of Hanazono-san's mannerisms. But it didn't make sense earlier either. Especially considering what you said when we ran into each other. I believe it was something like: 'Kazune-kun's not feeling well. I'm taking him home.'" Micchi considered them both with a cool amusement, while Kazusa looked positively confused. "Which struck me as odd. You know, you referring to Hanazono-san by your own name.

"So I started thinking; they have been acting strange lately. And now this."

He looked from who appeared to be Karin, and who appeared to be Kazune. The girl looked positively smug, while the boy looked like he'd been caught.

Kazusa stepped up behind Michiru. "I'm not following any of this. What's going on?"

"Yes," Micci drawled. "What _is_ going on?"

"Uh..."

"What's going on..." Karin stated, rising from the bed and wearing a smirk that Micchi immediately recognized as belonging to his best friend. "...is that I just won a bet."

* * *

Cuxie: This story confuses even me sometimes.

Kazune: Well, half of it was written months ago.

Cuxie: I know! And when I went to update this I realized I...I...

Kazune: Yes...?

Cuxie: I forgot the name of this story!

Kazune: You WHAT?

Cuxie: WAAAAAAH! (cries all over Kazune's shirt)

Kazune: Uh-uh. That's not gonna work. This is inexcusable! (tries to shove Cuxie away)

Cuxie: B-But you LOVE me! T=T

Kazune: And if you loved me how could forget like that?

Karin: Uh...guys?

Cuxie: K-Kazune-kun! I'm sorry!

Karin: Guys...

Kazune:I don't know if I can forgive you for this...

Karin: GUYS!

Kazune&Cuxie: _What_?

Karin: End. Now.

Cuxie:(sniffles) R-R&R...I'll be...I'll be b-b-ba...WAAAAAAAAAAAH! KAZUNE-KUN!


	12. Whose got a soft spot?

Cuxie: Welcome to the completion of "Trust Me"! ~-~ (sniff) Brave face...brave face...

Kazune: I won the bet. Naturally.

Karin: You totally cheated!

Kazune: I did not!

Karin: You did too!

Cuxie: Now kiddies...now's not the time. We...we've almost got to say g-goodb-Ah, I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

Kazune: There there, we can save the goodbyes for later, okay? How about we just start the chapter?

Cuxie:(sniff) O-Ok. R-rolling the l-l-last chappy! WAH!

* * *

"KARIN! What's taking so long?" Kazune sat on the couch, his feet propped up, flicking through channels absently in front of the TV. He couldn't remember the last time he'd spent a Saturday being so laidback. But then again, it was pretty easy to be laidback when you had someone to wait on you hand and foot...

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He heard her footsteps pick of pace as she approached him. She entered the living room, carrying a silver tray with his lunch on it, and wearing a petulant little frown. She slammed the tray down on the coffee table in front of him. "Here you go, your highness," she muttered.

He smirked. "Is something wrong Karin? You seem a little upset."

She stamped her foot. "Of course I'm upset! I know you said maid, but isn't _this_," she swept her hands over herself, "a little much?"

He looked her over slowly. In his opinion she looked perfectly fine in the standard black and white uniform with the ruffled apron and headpiece. She even had matching white gloves with small black bows on the wrist.

Although the skirt was probably shorter than she would've liked.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," he said slowly, watching her squirm while he checked her out.

"K-Kazune-kun..."

He rose an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Er...Kaune-sama..." She turned her face away, trying to quell her frustrations.

"Much better. Now I'd like some lemonade to go with this." He waved his hand, signaling her to go fetch his drink. She complied grudgingly.

_He could at least say 'please',_ she thought vehemently. _This week is gonna be hell if I don't do something..._ She grabbed a canned lemonade out of the fridge, not bothering to make any fresh, which is probably what he wanted. She breifly contemplated putting vinegar in it, but then he'd probably give her some especially hard task after that. _There must be something I can do..._

Walking back into the living room, she was quiet, planning her attack strategy. She stood behind the couch, staring at the back of his head for awhile. If only there was a way to distract him from the whole maid thing...

A shrill ringing sound jolted her from her thoughts. She saw a flash of something silver in Kazune's hand. "What's that?" she asked suspiciously, stepping closer and handing him the lemonade.

"A bell," he answered simply.

"You're going to ring a bell every time you want something?"

"Well, I don't feel like yelling all the time."

"You've never had a problem yelling at me before," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

He took a sip of his drink. "This isn't very cold." He handed it back to her. "Go put this in a glass with ice."

She gaped at him.

He glanced at her coolly, smirking at the look on her face. "This isn't supposed to be easy for you Karin."

xxx

"He's gonna work me to death!" Karin moaned into her pillow. She had just finished performing maintenance for Kazune's archery equipment and had taken the spare moment to vent to Himeka. "I can't take much more of this!"

Her friend patted her back consolingly. "I'm sure Kazune-chan will give you a break soon."

"That tyrant? Not likely."

"Karin-chan?" Kazusa cracked the door open and peeked inside. "I just laid Suzune-kun down for his nap." She noticed Karin was laying face-down across her bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Your brother is a diabolical fiend."

"Oh, he's just a little hard-edged," Kazusa amended lightly. "What has he done this time?"

"Karin says he's overworking her," Himeka said.

"I find that hard to believe. He's got such a soft spot for Karin-chan."

Karin lifted her head to look Kazusa in the eye. She seemed serious. "Soft spot? For me?"

"Of course." Kazusa giggled, "All you have to do is bat your lashes and he'll give you anything you want."

"Do you really think so?"

Kazusa blinked. "Well...yeah. I've seen how my brother reacts when you use that pleading look. I thought you were doing it on purpose."

Karin cocked her head, confused. _Pleading look?_ "No, I-"

_**Riiinnnggg!**_

All the girls looked up. The sound was coming from across the hall. From Kazune's room.

"Back to my slave labor," Karin groaned, slinking out of the room.

Kazusa smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure you can figure out how to work him."

_How to work Kazune-kun? Is that even possible?_ Karin thought doubtfully. She stopped in Kazune's doorway. He was reading one of his huge scholarly books. _I guess it's worth a shot..._ She stepped inside, closing the door gently behind her. "You rang?"

He looked up. "There you are. Did you finish waxing my bow and taking down the targets?"

"Yes, sir."

He blinked at her, slightly surprised that she was addressing him formally. "Okay...Well, did you file the arrow points?"

"Yes, sir. And I put everything back exactly where you told me to."

"Uh...good." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _What is she up to?_ "Well, come here. I made a list for you."

Karin walked closer. Kazune handed her a piece of paper with at least a dozen difficult, unnecessary chores for her to do. "You can start with straightening up the bookshelves downstairs," he said, already going back to his book.

_Ok, Karin. It's now or never._ "Um, Kazune-sama? This is...a lot."

"Karin-"

"It's just that..." She sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning against him. "I've been working all day." She sighed, trying to look tired.

Kazune stared at her, suddenly extremely aware of how close Karin was sitting, and _exactly_ how short her uniform skirt was. "Uh..."

Hearing the hitch in his voice, she bit back a smile. She laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hand against his chest. "And I've done a good job so far, right?"

"Y-Yeah...you've been good." He moved over slightly and Karin pulled herself onto the bed, shifting slightly so that she was lying next to him. He stiffened, his eyes widening. Karin's skirt was riding up slightly and he wasn't entirely sure where to look. Certainly not at her legs or his brain would just turn to mush.

"So do you think I could relax for a little while? The list can wait, can't it?" she asked sweetly. She looked up at him through long lashes, sending him what she hoped was her 'pleading look'.

"Well...I-I don't know..." Kazune's face flushed. Something was going on here, but he was too busy looking and not-looking at her to attempt to figure out what. Not to mention the fact that she was being unusually sweet, and their bodies were touching, and she looked really, _really_ good in that maid uniform...

"Please?" Karin asked, snuggling up closer to him. Feeling bold, she turned her head and started to kiss his neck. "Just for a while?" Feeling his arms go around her waist, she sat up and kissed him, pulling away before he could react. Then she looked up at him, smiling coyly. "Well?"

Red-faced and flustered, Kazune looked away feeling confused and a bit warmer than usual. "...I-I guess you can take a short break."

Karin grinned. "Oh, thanks Kazune-kun!" She kissed him quickly on the cheek before bounding out of the room. _This week might just be easier than I thought!_

Kazune stared as the door swung shut behind her, feeling oddly abandoned. "...What the heck just happened?"

* * *

Cuxie: Aww, Kazune-kun's such a sucker for a cute face!^^

Kazune: I feel so used. ~_~

Karin: Now you know how being your maid feels.

Cuxie: Heheh...Oh! I almost forgot. It's time to...to say g-g-goodby-WAH! TT^TT

Kazune: C'mon now. All good stories have to end sometime, right?

Karin: We can all do it together. Would that make you feel better?

Cuxie: Ehn...I-I guess.

Kazune&Karin&Cuxie: **To everyone who R&R-ed, THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

Cuxie: See you in my next fic!


End file.
